BRA
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Sakura terkejut karena Saki tiba-tiba saja berteriak memanggilnya. "Aku―AKu―AKU INGIN BRA!"/Dan suasana jangkrik dikediaman Uchiha berbunyi/ A SasuSaku famly fanfiction/genre perdana/warning inside.


Gerak-gerik putri sulung Uchiha itu begitu mencurigakan.

Keringat dingin sudah mengucur di pelipisnya―meski begitu wajah datar khas Uchiha terpatri jelas padanya, datar. Dan hei, dia adalah replika ayahnya dengan _gender_ yang berbeda saja.

Rambut hitam kelamnya yang sebahu mirip dengan potongan rambut ibunya saat muda dulu bergerak gelisah karena kepalanya Ia tolehkan ke sana-ke mari.

Matanya yang hitam kelam yang ditutupi oleh bulu mata lentik itu engerjap-kerjap terus.

Uchiha Sakura yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan putrinya itu hanya menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa, Saki?" Tanya Sakura pada putri sulungnya sedetik ada rasa kaget dimimik wajah cantik bocah kecil itu.

Kedua tangannya salaing meremas di bawah kursi meja. "be-begini, Ibu―"

.

.

.

**BRA**

**.**

**Kurousa Hime**

**.**

All character © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Aku juga Mau! **** Ono Eriko**

**.**

**Family. Ooc. Membosankan. OC. Typo**

**Uchiha's Family**

**.**

**Enjoy and DLDR**

Bermula saat jam pelajaran renang pada kelas 5-3 dimana sang putri sulung Uchiha salah satu murid kelas tersebut sedang berganti baju di ruang ganti anak perempuan.

Wajahnya yang memang khas Uchiha itu membuatnya sulit untuk ditebak oleh teman-temannya apakah dia menyukai jam pelajaran renang di musim panas kali ini. Sedang Ia merapat menuju lokernya di ujung, anak-anak perepuan di kelasnya tengah menggerutu perihal pelajaran renang.

"Ah, menyeblakan!" gerutu anak perempuan berambut cokelat sebahu yang dikepang. Sembari melepaskan kepangannya, anak perempuan itu membuka bajunya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya anak perempuan berambut panjang sepinggang berwarna pirang pucat dengan antusias.

"AKu tidak suka pelajaran renang." Anak-anak yang mendengarnya memasang wajah keheranan kecuali si Uchiha Saki itu. "Habisnya anak-anak cowok pasti melihatku."

Kali ini Saki tidak ikut mencuri dengar tapi tatapan matanya menuju sebuah kain yang menutupi daerah pribadi atas anak perempuan.

Kain itu berwarna merah garis-garis kuning dengan tali pita berwarna merah. Saki tahu apa kain itu karena dia sebelumnya pernah melihat Ibunya memakainya.

Diliriknya anak-anak lain yang sudah membuka bajunya dan rata-rata mereka sudah memakai yang sama dengan anak perempuan berambut cokelat itu.

"Kau tidak ganti baju?" Tanya Nara Chiharu heran pada sahabatnya itu.

Saki tidak mendegar apa yang diucapkan oleh Chiharu. Yang ia lihat tepat di dada Chiharu dan sukses membuat Chiharu sadar apa yang tengah diperhatikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, bagus tidak bra-ku?" Chiahru langsung memasang pose layaknya model. Menurun sekali sifat Ibunya Chiharu―yaitu, Nara Ino kepada anaknya. "Sejak awal, kata Ibuku bentuk tubuh kita itu harus dijaga!"

Dan Saki hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan sedikit guratan merah dipipinya.

.

.

.

Selama berenang Uchiha kita ini sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pasti ada saja tatapannya meneleng pada barisan anak-anak perepuan lainnya―pst, hanya untuk melihat tonjolan yang terjadi di daerah mereka. Kemudian Saki pasti akan membandingkan dengan miliknya sendiri.

Tidak ada tonjolan sama sekali yang belum tumbuh pada dadanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja rasa iri dan ketakutan menyergap hati Uchiha Saki.

Dan Saki tahu betul siapa yang cocok untuk dijadikan curhatannya ini walau sebelumnya dia akui bahwa dirinya jarang berbicara dengan sang Ibu untuk kepentingan seperti ini. Bahkan egonya yang besar karena ke-Uchiha-annya ini egan untuk berekspresi di depan orangtuanya. Padahal wajar saja bukan kalau Saki curhat? Tentu karena dia perepuan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Saki langsung menuju ruang keluarga dan membuka-buka lemari yang biasanya Sakura masuki majalah-majalah lama.

Akhirnya ditemukannya majalah tersebut dan segera dia bawa masuk secara diam-diam ke dalam kamarnya. Sakura yang hanya melihat sepintas anaknya tadi berada di ruang keluarga hanya bisa geleng-geleng karena majalah-majalah yang berantakan tergeletak di lantai tidak dibereskan oleh Saki.

"Tumben." Gumamnya pada angina lalu.

Saki yang tak sabar segera membuka halaman yang berisi tentang "_Bra Junior_" dimana produk-produk _bra_ terseut diperuntukan untuk anak yang sudah mengalami awal masa pertumbuhan payudaranya.

Saki hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan dia menemukan sebuat _bra_ lucu. _Bra_ dengan gambar buah tomat.

Tapi, ada satu masalahnya. Apakah Ibunya memperbolehkannya membeli _bra_?

.

.

.

Gerak-gerik putri sulung Uchiha itu begitu mencurigakan.

Keringat dingin sudah mengucur di pelipisnya―meski begitu wajah datar khas Uchiha terpatri jelas padanya, datar. Dan hei, dia adalah replica ayahnya dengan _gender_ yang berbeda saja.

Rambut hitam kelamnya yang sebahu mirip dengan potongan rambut ibunya saat muda dulu bergerak gelisah karena kepalanya Ia tolehkan ke sana-ke mari.

Matanya yang hitam kelam yang ditutupi oleh bulu mata lentik itu engerjap-kerjap terus.

Uchiha Sakura yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan putrinya itu hanya menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa, Saki?" Tanya Sakura pada putri sulungnya sedetik ada rasa kaget dimimik wajah cantik bocah kecil itu.

Kedua tangannya salaing meremas di bawah kursi meja. "be-begini, Ibu―"

"Ibuuuu! Lihat aku dapat nilai 100 di ujian matematika!" tiba-tiba saja si bungsu Uchiha menyerobot diantara kakaknya dan ibunya.

Sakura yang sama terkejutnya dengan Saki hanya bisa nyengir pasrah. Diambilnya kertas ujian tersebut dan terdapat tanda seperti bungs melingkar di kotak tempat nilai.

Saki sudah bersabar menunggu adiknya―Uchiha Ryusuke anak ketiga dari pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura ini terus saja mengoceh tiada henti. Ryusuke memanglah memiliki sifat seperti Sakura tapi dan tentu asha dengan wajah cantiknya padahal dia adalah anak laki-laki.

Sakura yang menyadari wajah kemerahan Saki―sambil merunduk dan mengumpat seperti, "Ryu jelek, cepat pergi! Aku ada urusan dengan Ibu!" membuat Sakura mengerti sinyal tersebut.

"Ryu," Sakura membelai rambut merah muda Ryu dengan sayang. Ryu menegadahkan kepalanya mendongak melihat Sakura yang sedikit membungkuk mensejajarkan tinggi badan. "Kau mandi sana dulu bersama Rei. Ya?" kali ini dengan senyuman memerintah Ryu segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Sakura mengehela napas lega. Ditatapnya Saki yang masih duduk di kursi makan keluarga. Saki kembali menautkan jari-jemarinya pertanda kalau Ia sedang gugup.

"Begini, bu. Aku ingin... Um, Bu―"

"Ibu sabun mandi habis, Ibu taruh dimana?" lagi ucapan Saki terpotong. Kali ini si putra sulung yang menyelanya.

Sakura sampai _sweat drop _melihat anak sulungnya yang baru menginjak bangku _chuugaku_ itu datang ke ruang makan hanya dengan selembar handuk tipis dan membawa tempat sabun mandi.

Uchiha Reiichi ini memang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya bahkan jika Rei dan Saki disejajarkan mereka akan tampak seperti anak kembar. Rei yang masih berbadan kerempeng belum terbentuk itu membuat Sakura tertawa, pasalnya dia jadi mengingat suaminya sendiri dahulu juga sekurus Rei.

"Ibu taruh di lemari atas kanan dan di ujung tempat dimana dekat dengan peralatan mandi lainnya." Jawab Sakura kalem.

Rei mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Oke." Kemudian dia menghilang dalam pintu ruang makan.

Kini Sakura kembali lagi fokus kepada putrinya yang masih menahan amarah dan malu. Wajahnya sudah agak memerah. Sakura menarik kursi di depan putrinya, belum sempat Ia duduk lagi-lagi...

"Ibu kenapa tidak ada?" Rei datang kembali dengan wajah penuh kebingungan. Memang putra sulungnya ini tidak ada sifat yang mirip dengan ayahnya. Cerewet sekali, ya.

"Dasar kakak bodooooh!" Saki berteriak lantang sembari telunjuknya mengacung tinggi tepat di wajah Rei. "Cari saja sana sabunnya! Jangan kemari lagi!"

Nah, sekarang Sakura dan Rei yang sukses terbengong. Jarang sekali adiknya yang diberi julukan _like father like doughter_ itu _out of character_ menjadi Ibunya. Sakura berdehem untuk mengembalikan keadaan susana yang cukup aneh menengangkan.

"Ehem! Rei, kau cari dulu ya. Ibu ada perlu dengan adikmu." Sakura segera mendorong Rei cepat keluar dari ruangan dan Rei hanya bisa pasrah didorong oleh Ibunya. Dia jadi ingin dengar sebenarnya kenapa, sih dengan adiknya dan Ibunya itu?

Nah, karena pengganggu sudah pergi sekrang tinggalah Saki berdua dengan Sakura lagi. Dan mereka berdua berharap semoga tidak ada pengganggu lagi. Sakura segera duduk di kursi yang sudah ditariknya. Membuang nafas lega dan maklum menatap putrinya yang kelihatannya sudah gerah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Nah, sebenarnya ada apa, Saki?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara yang lembut.

Saki agak sedikit lega mendengar kelembutan Ibunya yang bertutur kata. Ditatapnya ragu kedua bola mata Sakura yang sama dengan miliknya. "A―aku ingin itu... Ingin membeli b―"

"Kalian di sini?" Tanya suara baritone yang paling dewasa di rumah itu. Seketika suasana hening kembali dan Sakura yang sudah tanggap dengan aura kehitaman sudah menguar di tubuh Saki segera mendorong suaminya keluar dari ruang makan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau mandi saja dulu ya dengan Rei dan Ryu? Oke?" titah Sakura dengan senyuman dipaksakan.

Sasuke yang tidak tahu menahu ada masalah apa dan baru saja pulang dari kerja hanya bisa menatap istrinya dengan pandangan tanda Tanya besar. Sakura yang mengerti segera berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Saki ingin berbicara padaku. Kupikir ini adalah masalah anak perempuan." Sakura setengah berbisik pada Sasuke sesekali matanya awas menatap Saki yang kini telah mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan wajah datarnya.

Karena takut ada gangguan kembali, Sakura menutup pintu ruang makan mereka. Dengan wajah kelelahan dan penasaran ia kembali duduk.

"Apa ada masalah di sekolah?" Tanya Sakura sembari menegak air putih di gelas yang sembelumnya Ia ambil terlebih dahulu. Saki menggeleng pelan. Sakura menaikan alis merah mudanya sebelah. "Lalu ada masalah apa, Saki? Ceritakan pada Ibu."

Di lain tempat si kepala keluarga yang minim ekspresi itu sedikit mencuri dengar dari tembok sebelah. Telinganya Ia pasang baik-baik didekat pintu geser yang memang hanya terbuat dari kertas. Ternyata Sasuke cukup penasaran juga dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Namanya juga seorang ayah dia jelas tentu akan mengkhawatirkan putrid semata wayangnya itu. Ternyata eh ternyata kedua putra Uchiha juga ikutan mencuri dengar mengikuti ayahnya itu. Posisi mereka sudah siap ingin mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang perempuan yang tinggal di rumah mereka.

Keadaan masih sunyi sampai Sakura akhirnya membuka suara kembali.

"Ibu tidak akan memaksa kalau memang Saki tidak jadi bercerita." Saki segera menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan tajam seolah dia berkata 'Tidak'.

"Sebenarnya, aku...," akhirnya suara manis itu terdengar juga, namun intensitasnya menjadi lebih kecil hingga Sakura sendiri tidak mendnegarnya. Sepertinya Saki sedang berbisik kepadanya. "Ibu!"

Sakura terkejut karena Saki tiba-tiba saja berteriak memanggilnya. "Aku―AKu―AKU INGIN BRA!

Dan suasana jangkrik dikediaman Uchiha berbunyi.

.

.

.

Hari minggu ini Sakura janji kepada anaknya untuk mengunjungi salah satu toko di sebuah pertokoan baju dekat pinggiran Konoha. Hanya dengan menaiki bus mereka sampai di pusat kota Konoha. Dan jangan berpikir kalau hanya Cuma mereka saja yang pergi berdua―sebenarnya para anak laki-laki di keluarga Uchiha itu diam-diam mengikuti Sakura dan Saki.

Dilihat dari air mukanya, Saki kelihatan bahagia karena dia akan mengunjungi toko pakaian dalam wanita. Sakura tak hentinya terkekeh geli melihat semangat anaknya pada hari itu. Tumben sekali bukan kalau sifat Uchiha Saki itu yang penuh gengsi, datar, dan sama sekali tidak ada rasa tertarik pada apapun selain belajar untuk menjadi yang terbaik kini seperti Sakura.

Ah, Sakura jadi sedih. Sepertinya Saki sudah bertumbuh pesat, padahal dulu rasanya Ia baru saja menimang Saki dalam pangkuan.

Saki rupanya agak takjub walau wajah anak itu datar namun lihatlah mata hijaunya yang cemerlang itu tampak berbinar-binar melihat pakaian-pakaian dalam anak-anak yang manis sekali. Ah, dia melihat bra kecil yang seperti di majalah dengan motif tomat buah kesukaannya.

Saki segera menunjuk bra yang Ia inginkan kepada Ibunya, dan Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju saja.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya suara ramah dari seorang pramuniaga.

"Begini, anak saya ingin membeli bra." Jawab Sakura seraya mengelus pucuk rambut Saki.

"Anak yang cantik sekali." Puji wanita tersebut, Saki menjadi malu dibuatnya. "Sebelumnya adik pernah diukur?" Saki menggeleng. "Baiklah saya akan mengukurnya."

Kemudian wanita pramuniaga tersebut mengeluarkan meteran kain dari dalam saku kemejanya yang berwarna kuning. Pengukuran dimulai dari tengah _mammae_ Saki dan betapa pramuniaga tersebut hanya bisa diam mematung tanpa melanjutkan pengukurannya.

"A-_ano_... Anak anda tidak ada ukurannya. Bagian atas dan bawah tidak ada lekukannya." Jujur pramuniaga tersebut dengan wajah pucat takut salah berbicara.

Saki yang mendengarnya seperti tersambar petir. Ternyata memang dadanya masih rata!

"Sa-Saki...," Sakura segera memeluk Saki dengan sebelah tangannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Rei dan Ryu hanya bisa diam termangu di ruang keluarga mereka. Mereka segera pulang ke rumah setelah observasi mengikuti Ibunya dan Saki selesai karena sepertinya mereka mengerti itu bukanlah hal yang patut dicontoh.

Terlebih wajah sedih Saki membuat mereka urung untuk mengikutinya. Memang sih masalah anak perempuan itu rumit.

Sasuke menghela nafas bosan, entah apa yang dipikirannya sekarang. Sedang Rei dan Ryu nampak asik memainkan _playstation_ berdua dan sesekali mereka berteriak kegirangan.

"_Tadaima_." Suara lembut masuk dipendengaran indra Sasuke, segera saja Sasuke menghampiri istrinya itu di depan _getta_. Wajah Sakura yang kelelahan dan Saki yang digandeng oleh Sakura hanya merunduk lesu.

Saki melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura kemudian berjalan terhuyung pelan menuju lantai dua sepertinya. Sakura menatap Sasuke cemas dan dengan anggukan Sasuke segera menghampiri Saki sebelum kaki mungilnya itu menginjak lantai tangga.

"Saki." Suara berat ayahnya membuat Saki terlonjak kaget. Ia segera menoleh kepada ayahnya. "Ayah ingin kau tahu sesuatu."

Saki menghampiri Sasuke kemudian ia berdiri di depan Sasuke yang sudah berlutut mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Saki. Wajah datar Saki yang kurang bersemangat membuat Sasuke kasihan. Dielusnya rambut depan Saki dan pipi tembemnya yang putih itu dengan tangan besarnya.

"Bagaimanapun seorang anak perempuan tidaklah harus mempunyai―ehem, tonjolan," Saki menaikan alisnya bingung. "Maksud ayah dada?" Sasuke mengangguk malu.

"Ya, itu maksud Ayah. Kau tahu, kau cantik apa adanya Saki. Ayah menyukaimu apa adanya, suatu saat kaupun pasti akan seperti Ibumu yang cantik. " di sini Sakura agak tersipu malu. "Dan jangan khawatir, kau akan tumbuh, Nak. Dan kami orangtuamu akan terus mendampingimu. Kau tahu, kau pun bisa berbicara pada Ayah jika kau mau."

Melihat ayahnya yang tersenyum tulus padanya, Saki tak kuasa untuk segera memeluk Sasuke. Sakura yang melihat cukup jauh dari keduanya pun ikut tersenyum bahagia. Inilah keluarganya. Mereka semua adalah anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan padanya dan dia akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh ahti hingga mereka kelak bisa berjalan sendiri.

"_Nee-chan_!" suara cempreng bungsu Uchiha itu membuat aksi momen antara Sasuke dan Saki terhenti berpelukan. "_Nee-chan_ adalah _Aneki_ yang cantik yang pernah kumiliki. Daripada dengan teman-teman _Nee-chan_ lainnya―seperti Chiharu-_nee_ yang kelihatannya sudah tua." Ryu segera memberikan cengiran terbaiknya. Wajah imut anak kelas 3 _shougaku_ itu.

"Aku setuju dengan ucapan adik kecilku ini." Rei mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Ryu dengan gemas. "Lagipula bra kan tidak terlihat jadi buat apa membeli bra? Toh, yang terlihat kan oleh orang-orang lain adalah wajahmu yang cantik, Saki."

Ah, hampir saja Saki akan tersentuh dengan ucapan _Aniki_nya kalau saja dia tidak mendengar kata 'Bra'. Padahal 'kan hanya Ibunya dan dia saja yang tahu masalah bra ini kenapa mereka semua...

"KALIAN JAHAAAAAAAT!" dan kemudian Saki naik menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dan mengebrak pintunya dengan kesal. Apa dia sedang PMS?

Dan terakhir para anak laki-laki Uchiha itu mendapat bogeman mentah dari Sakura di kepala mereka.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Arena Bacaan Ceria**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Sumpah ini pertama kalinya aku bikin genre family macam begini. Padahal aku udah ngambil sebagian idenya dari komik Hai Miiko (dengan segala ingatan karena baca sekilas dari gramedia). Huhuhu maaf ya kalau genre family kali ini gagal besar. _ No feel_.

Okelah, aku akan berusaha lagi membuat fanfic tanpa genre angst! Aku akan mencoba membuat dengan genre lainnya. Semnagat! Kalau mau review kasi kotak saran dan kritikan boleh.

Sekali lagi **saran **dan **kritikan**. Terima kasih telah membaca


End file.
